Yu Yu Hakusho: The Z files
by Justanotherpersonx92
Summary: Koenma has just one last mission for Yusuke and the gang to save humanity. Or does he have other intentions? Deciet,action,adventure,romance, and a little bit of OOCA


Yu Yu Hakusho: The Z files

Disclaimer. I do not own YuYu Hakusho in any way. I f I did you wouldn't be reading this. Set after the last episode of the series.

Summary: Koenma has one last task for team Urameshi. He wants them to save the world just one more time, or so he says. Filled with deceit, action, death, romance, adventure and a bit of OOCA

"Koenma sir, the castle has been breached, were under attack!!" Jorge said.

"What!? Have you alerted the spirit world special defense?" Koenma replied.

"Sir, the defense is dea-" Jorge started to say. Those were the last words he spoke. He was shot in the back and purple beam ripped through him like a bullet. He dropped dead on the spot.

"Ahh Koenma very nice to finnaly meet you" the thing who shot Jorge said.

"What is the reason for this?"Koenma replied very calmly. He pushed a button that would summon help and hoping that it went unnoticed.

"Simple our reason is revenge. We plan to take over the demon world and unleash its wrath on the humans" the intruder said. What ever it was it was huge. The monster was white with green spots all over it. It had a tail and had on gold and purple earrings.

"Thats never going to work you'll be stopped, the King will never allow it." Koenma said.

"Stopped by who? Urameshi and his clowns? The King? Soon the King will be dead and I will be King of Demon world." the monster said.

"Who are you?" Koenma asked now afraid.

"We have no name. Our name was taken from us from a warrior along time ago. No worries he will feel my wrath soon. My revenge will be taken. This warrior and Urameshi will die and I wont even lay a finger on them. So for now I am untitled, but the rest of the Universe will know me as Koenma." Untitled said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Koenma asked.

"Well I'm not going to kill you if thats what your trying to say"Untitled replied.

"What? Do you expect me to keep quiet through this whole ordeal?"Koemna asked.

"Yes, actually. Yes I do. Now hush little baby." Untitled replied. Then knocked Koenma out with a chop to his neck. His body then began to take a new form, this time resembling a 700 year old baby.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi was lying on the rooftop of his school skipping once again. He had no intentions of learning anything since his life was pretty much set. He was going to marry Kieko and set up a ramen noodle shop quit fighting as a spirit detective forever. Naturally he would miss it, fighting was his passion. "Just one more fight" he thought, "Kieko probably wouldn't let me"

"Skipping school some more Urameshi?" Hiei said appearing out of the shadows.

"Whats it mean to you Hiei" he asked. still laying down.

" I figured that if I found you I'd find that clown" Hiei replied

"Kuwabara? Why do you want him" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama told me he asked Yukina to marry him, I'm thinking of introducing him to my dragon" Hiei replied.

Yusuke laughed. Hiei laughed too. They both knew their days of fighting were over. Still, they had the memories. Memories of there first fight, the Dark Tournament, Chapter black. Too bad they didn't fight during the Makai tournament.

"So are you going to go to the wedding?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. I'm going to tell her before it begins" Hiei replied.

"Someone is coming" he added.

Flying from the sky like a bullet out of a gun was Botan on her wooden canoe. She landed elrgantly on the rooftop.

"Yusuke we need your help"she said.

"What do you need me for, demons can't attack humans anymore, its against the law" Yusuke replied.

"Its not a Demon Yusuke. It's four warriors of some ancient race. They want to take over Makai, and the human world. Here look"she said handing him a note.

It read: _We have killed King Yama and the spirit world defense. The King of Makai and all humans are next. We know that the demons will be happy to be able to feed on human flesh once again. If you wish to stop us simply send Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara to fight us. Send who ever else you want but these four will be the only four to fight. _

_Untitled._

"What do you say Hiei? One last fight side by side for humanity?" Yusuke asked his demon friend knowing that Hiei wanted to just as much as he did.

"Hmm, No not for humanity, but for demons yes" Hiei replied.

"Good, now lets find Kuwabara and Kurama and we can go" Botan said, "I'll go get Kurama while you two find Kuwabara.

"That idiot has fought in 3 years we shouldn't depend on him" Hiei said to Yusuke while walking down the stairs to exit the roof.

"I know, but you read the note" Yusuke replied. They walked through the halls of the high school. It was just letting out.

"How are we going to find someone we can't sense in a crowd of high school students?" Hiei asked gaining a laugh from Yusuke.

"There he is" Yusuke said spotting him near a tree out front of the school with Kieko.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke called while running toward his friend. Hiei had superior speed so he reached him first and pounced.

"Hiei, later, we got bigger things to handle" Yusuke said when he reached them.

"Your lucky, but after this mission I will kill you, if your not already dead" Hiei said.

"Mission?" Kieko said. Yusuke gave Hiei a look of ' thanks a lot' and Hiei just shrugged.

"You little runt I oughta smash your face in" Kuwabara said ignoring Kieko's question. Then adding "What do you mean if I'm already dead."

"All your questions will be answered if you just shut up, we have to get to Genkai's. We have to get there fast so we can fly on Puu. I'll call him" Yusuke said.

"I'm not flying on your bird, I'll get there myself" Hiei said, then he walked away and in a flash he was gone. Yusuke led the two to a clear spot and called Pu.. They were at Genkai's in no time at all, with the others waiting for them.

"Did you debrief Kurama, Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes Yusuke she has told me everything" Kurama replied.

"Yusuke whats going on?" Kieko asked. Yusuke explained the situation to her and Kuwabara and surprisingly she was understanding. She just told him to "be careful" and "You better not die or I'll kill you."

"So all ready to go?" Botan asked. They all replied yea and she opened the portal to this other dimension where there ultimate challenge awaited.

* * *

So what do you think? R&R


End file.
